


Parlami di casa

by titaniumlori



Series: La tradizione del sangue e del fuoco [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys vorrebbe portare a casa Daenerys, ma non è così semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlami di casa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work posted here :) Enjoy!

 

"Viserys?"  
Daenerys si muove piano verso di lui; è ben consapevole che basta poco per svegliare il drago - un gesto, una parola, uno sguardo di troppo. Lui sbadiglia. "Che c'è?"  
"Non riesco a dormire," mormora Daenerys stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Tu non riesci mai a dormire, Dany."  
"Posso venire nel tuo letto?" È un sussurro quasi impercettibile, ma Viserys riesce a sentirlo, così come sente molto altro.  
"Va bene. Ma solo per questa volta." Entrambi sanno che non sarà così; è già accaduto molte volte e molte volte ancora accadrà.   
Daenerys si corica nel letto, appoggiando la testa contro il petto del fratello.   
"Viserys?"  
Lo sente sbuffare nel buio. "Cosa c'è adesso?"  
"Parlami di casa."  
Daenerys non può vederlo, ma è sicura che Viserys sta sorridendo. "La nostra casa è Roccia del Drago. C'è un castello grande, con tante torri e tanti draghi - come noi."  
"E c'è il fuoco?"  
"C'è un vulcano, dolce sorella. Il Monte del Drago. Un giorno ti porterò lì, saremo il Principe e la Principessa."  
Daenerys non risponde.  
"Poi i nostri alleati alzeranno i loro vessilli e si scateneranno contro i cani dell'Usurpatore. Io sarò il Re, e tu sarai la mia Regina." Viserys affonda la mano nei capelli argentei della sorella, accarezzandoli con delicatezza.  
"A me piace Pentos, Viserys," bisbiglia Daenerys. "Ormai Pentos è casa nostra."  
"Non lo è. Noi ci meritiamo di meglio. Ti porterò ad Approdo del Re, nella Sala del Trono. È questo il posto che sento realmente mio. E vorrei che anche tu lo fossi. È impossibile, vero?"  
Ma anche questa volta, Daenerys non risponde.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written English fanfics about this pairing yet, but I will ASAP!
> 
> If you're a fan of Daenerys/Viserys, take a look at [my community](http://targaryencest.livejournal.com), where you can crosspost your fics about them (other Targaryen incest pairings, too) :)


End file.
